The present invention relates to gaming, and in particular, to detecting events in a gaming environment using antenna reflection coefficients.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A gaming environment may implement radio-frequency identification technology to track gaming tokens or other objects related to the games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,432,283 describes a gaming table with multiple antennas, where each antenna is associated with a betting spot on a gaming table. Gaming tokens (that contain radio frequency identification (RFID) tags) may be placed on a betting spot and may be read by an RFID reader using the antenna associated with that betting spot.